


A Clace Date

by DannieCiora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: Just a Sweet Date
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland





	A Clace Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Gift for my lovely #TeamAdmin

After Clary got her memories back she and Jace had went through some emotional weeks and now they were invited to Alicante to stay with Alec and Magnus for a weekend. Izzy and Simon were also invited and everybody just hoped the world wouldn`t decide to end on this particular weekend. The plan was for them to arrive Friday late afternoon and have a family dinner for which Maryse, Luke and Max who was on assignment in Idris would also be joining them. On Saturday evening there would be a traditional dance for the summer equinox which they all would attendant but on Saturday afternoon Jace promised Clary a date. Just the two of them without drama and without anybody else. Jace had asked Simon for help and prepared and prepared a picnic for Clary. He had packed some of her favorite foods including burrata salad and iced coffee with biscotti.   
After a drawn out lazy breakfast courtesy of Magnus the two of them packed a blanket the food and some other stuff and started their day with a leisure stroll through Alicante. „ This City is really beautiful, I now can enjoy it when I'm not keeping a huge secret chasing my lunatic family. Where are we going anyway?“ Clary asked after a while of comfortable silence. „ You will see, it`s a little park Alec,Izzy and I used to sneak to when Robert and Maryse had to be at a meeting here in Idris. We would tell them that we would go cross country training which can`t do very well in New York. And then we would pack some food that I stole from the kitchen and Izzy would bring a blanket and her magazines, Alec would sneak a few weapons so we could actually train and he would bring books, mine and his. We would lie in the grass and watch the clouds and try to think of shapes they resembled. Or we would play some games, Max favorite when we took him with us was always hide and seek. We had created our own version with runes. It´s fun but we played the normal version with Max because he was to young for runes. We always had a lot of fun. Those are the best memories I have of Alicante and my childhood. And I want to share them with you.“ Jace explained and took Clarys arm to stir her in the right direction. They were currently walking down a little street which looked like the main shopping mile of Alicante. There were a lot of little stores along the way and they were selling a lot different things. Some had art and paintings which Clary had to look at, some special food items from all across the globe so every visiting Shadowhunter would feel at home, others would sell weapons. Clary had never seen so many weapon stores on one street before. „ After our little picnic I want to take you one these stores and show you something but first we are going to take this round up ahead.“ Jace said.  
„Are there many parks in Alicante?“ Clary asked. Because she`d grown up mundane she never visited Idris or Alicante as a child and she was curious to explore the Shadowhunter homeland. „Not as many as you would think because the whole country is surrounded by nature but there are a few. There is the main park and a few other small ones. We are going to go to one nearly no one knows exists. It’s a bit from the city and looks not like a groomed park but more like a naturally grown one. All the Seelie visitors we get like to go there.“


End file.
